


The Librarian

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Implied Smut, Just smut, Librarian Reader, Loki gets what he wants, and he wants you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You have been working in the library for some time but you know nothing about the mystery patron except his name, Loki.  One day he confronts you in the stacks, saying he sees you looking at him and he is going to do something about it.





	The Librarian

You never knew what compelled you to go into that section of the library. There was no need. But yet you still did. It was then you saw him. He was tall and slim with dark hair and an impeccable black suit. It would only be weeks later you would discover his name was Loki from one of the other librarians. Loki. You heard him. Hell everyone had heard of him. The media reported about the Battle of New York for months. And although the media portrayed him a sadistic villain intent on destroying the world, you never quite believed it.

After that first day of spotting him among the stacks, it became your mission nary a quest to seek him out whenever he was in the library. You always volunteered to re-shelve books. If he was at one of the study carrels, you always walked by. You would sneak glances and admire him. This man was seductive and enthralling. It was though he was a drug you were addicted to and the only way to feed the addiction was seek him out. The two of you never spoke outside of pleasantries and greetings until one day. That day you were re-stock some books when you heard a voice coming from an unseen place.

“I see you.”

You yelped at the sound, dropping the book in your hand. “Who is there?”

Loki chuckled as he turned the corner. He strutted down the aisle towards you. You could feel heat rising to your face. Inexplicably, you fanned yourself.

“I said. I see you,” Loki brushed past you, his arm grazing your back and you suppressed a moan.

“I… I… I… don’t understand what you mean. I work here. You see me all the time,” you stuttered, losing focus and the ability to speak.

Loki chuckled as he leaned in to hover over your ear.

“I mean I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

His breath sent shivers down your spine. You let out a breathy gasp. His lips curled up into a smile, a smirk as he continued.

“I see that look in your eyes. The look of wanting, the look of lust. I don’t blame you. My charms can be irresistible to you mere mortals.”

“You’re mistaken. It’s my job to check and make sure the patrons are satisfied.”

Loki has pinned you against the stacks. His arms forming a cage on either side of you. You felt his breath and his lips were inches away. All you would need to do is lean and the distance would be closed. Instead, you stood frozen in place. Loki, somehow, seemed to read your mind.

“I’m not sure if you want that, pet. I am not one of your meager Midgardian men. I am a god. And when you get involved with a god things can get…” He stared down at you with a hungry look, “… complicated.”

“I don’t care,” you snapped back, finding your voice. “I need this. I want this. I want you.”

Loki’s grin widened, and he looked like a snake about to devour his prey.

“I thought as much. But be warned, if I kiss you right now, I won’t be able to stop. And I can be insatiable.”

With those words, something snapped, and you leaped forward, your lips crashing into his. His lips tasted sweet like wine. Loki deepened the kiss and pushed you back against the stacks hard. The shelf shook, and some books toppled to the floor. But you did not care or move. You sighed and with that invitation, Loki’s tongue explored yours. Your fingers raked through his hair and grabbed his neck. You pulled him closer and felt his hardened erection on your hip. 

Loki’s hands moved down your torso, stopping along the way to cup your breasts through your shirt. They landed on your waist and he began to tug you blouse from the waistband of your skirt. you broke from the embrace.

“I can’t..”

“But we must. I told you I won’t stop.”

“But my job,” you said, glancing around the stacks as Loki moved down to your neck, nipping at the croak causing you to moan. 

“I will get fired.”

“I don’t care,” he stated, and he hiked your skirt up to reveal your lace panties underneath, “I must have you.”

“Can’t we go somewhere private?” you whispered into him as he teased at your folds through the lace.

“That can be arranged.”

A whoosh of golden light surrounded the two of you and in an instant, you were in a beautiful bedroom in the colors of black, gold, and green. You looked down and your clothes were gone save your bra and panties. You covered yourself with your arms. Loki chuckled.

“Why the sudden modesty? You were not this shy a moment ago, pet?”

He pulled your arms away from your body and raked his eyes over your body. 

“Exquisite,” he noted as he pulled you into an embrace again, this time the kiss more urgent and hungry.

The two of you stumbled backwards as you pulled his jacket off and tugged at his pants. The backs of your legs hit the bed the two of you tumbled onto the soft mattress. you gazed down at his impressive erection.

“How long do you plan on keeping me here?”

Loki chuckled and smiled.

“Oh, quite some time. As I mentioned I am insatiable.”

You smiled at the thought.


End file.
